


Knock It Off, Gabe

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Bottom Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Grace Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe keeps popping into the bunker to torment poor Sam. The only problem is, Sam kinda likes it.  </p><p>(I'm not gonna lie - this is just an excuse to write some eventual Sabriel smuttiness.)   ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean?  What the hell did you do to my shampoo?" Sam bellowed.  
  
Dean and Cas looked up from their books as Sam came flying into the bunker's library, hiding his hair in a towel.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about!  You're not starting up the stupid prank war again!"  
  
"No.  I really don't.  I didn't do shit!  What's going on?" Dean asked again.  
  
Sam clenched his teeth and yanked the towel off, revealing a head of bright yellowy blonde hair.  Dean immediately lost it, as he began howling with laughter. Even Cas, who was usually rather reserved, was looking away trying to bite back a grin.  
  
"Sammy, I seriously had nothing to do with that.  Even I know better than to mess with your hair.  Good look for you though, Zack Morris," he snorted.   
  
"You really didn't have anything to do with this?  Then who did?" Sam asked skeptically.   
  
Dean shrugged.  "Got me. If I were to hazard a guess though... Bet he's got wings."  
  
"Dean, I didn't!" Cas started with a panicked look on his face.   
  
"Not you, Cas!" Dean laughed. "Gabriel."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  "Gabriel!" he yelled.   
  
With a quiet rustling, Gabe suddenly appeared in front of him.  "Hey kiddo!  Nice hair.  So is it true?  Do blondes really have more fun?" he winked.   
  
"Fix it!" Sam demanded.   
  
"Aw, c'mon, Samsquatch.  I'm just playin' with ya'!  You have to admit it's a  _little_  bit funny."  
  
"Fix it," Sam growled again.    
  
"Alright, alright.  Touchy, touchy."  Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam's hair was back to it's usual chestnut brown color. "Happy now?  You're lookin' good today, by the way, Sam."  Gabe raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Sam glanced down, suddenly realizing he'd been in such a rage, he'd run out of the bathroom in only his boxers.  _Great_.  "What do you want, Gabe?" he sighed.  "Why are you here?"  
  
"Whaaat?"   Gabriel feigned offense. "I can't visit my favorite brother and my two favorite hunters?  We had a nice time last week, Sam. I thought maybe we could hang out again."  
  
"Last week?" Dean asked, shooting Sam a questioning glance.   
  
Sam's face reddened.  He hadn't thought it was worth mentioning, and now of course it sounded like he was trying to hide something.  "Yeah, he popped in while I was researching and harassed me the whole time."    
  
"Harassed?  I was just making pleasant conversation!"  Gabe sighed dramatically.  "Someday you'll appreciate me, Sammy."  
  
"Don't call me that," Sam said, but Gabe was already gone.    
  
"Well.  That was weird," Dean said, returning to his book.   
  
Castiel cleared his throat.  "I believe my brother is, in his misguided way, trying to win your affection."  
  
Sam sighed.  "I know, I know.  But why does he have to be so... I don't know,  _abrasive_?  He drives me crazy!"  
  
"Uh huh," Dean said, unconvinced.  A little smile played at the corner of his lips and he winked at Cas.  "Well, Cas and I were about to go to dinner.  Can I bring you back anything?" he asked.   
  
"Nah, I'm fine, thanks," Sam said.   
  
"Suit yourself.  C'mon, Cas."  Sam stood there until the bunker door closed, then he headed to his bedroom to finish getting dressed.    
  
"Fuckin' Gabriel," he muttered as he shrugged a t-shirt over his head.   
  
"You called?"  Gabriel said, suddenly appearing  in the door frame of his bedroom.    
  
"No!  What do you do, just creep around here until someone mentions your name?" Sam asked, exasperated.   
  
"Please.  I have better things to do than follow your ass around.  Even though it _is_ a phenomenal ass.  But the problem is, I can hear when you say my name.  It's like you're calling me.  I have no idea why, but I can  _hear_  you, Sam.  You mention me an awful lot for someone who can't stand having me around."    
  
Sam sighed.  "It's not that I can't stand having you around, exactly..."  he started.    
  
"Oh please continue!  This should be good!"  Gabriel chided.   
  
"It's just... why do you insist on teasing me all the damn time?  You don't bug Dean or Cas like you do me!"  
  
"'Cause I like you, Sam.  You're fun to tease.  And my flirting gets you all flustered.  It's  _adorable_ ," Gabe grinned.   
  
"Well... knock it off!  I don't like it!"  Sam huffed.   
  
Gabriel snorted.  "Please!  You love it.  Let me remind you that I'm an archangel, Sammy.  I can  _hear_  your pulse quicken when I come around. I can  _see_  the blood rush to your cheeks, no matter how faint.  I can  _smell_ your arousal, Sam.  You're getting off on me talking about this as we speak!" Gabe smirked.      
  
"I am not!" Sam growled.   
  
"You totally are."   Gabe tilted his head back and sniffed delicately at the air.  "That's definitely pre-ejaculate. Out of curiosity, just how wet  _are_  those boxers right now, kiddo?"  
  
"Oh, fuck off, Gabe!" Sam grumbled.    
  
"I'm just sayin'.  Remember the last time you said my name?  You were home alone and..."  Sam's eyes got wide and Gabe snorted.  "Yeah.  I heard that too.  I don't know what kinda game you're playing, Sam, but I have all the time in the world.  When you work through it, just give a yell."  Gabe snapped his fingers and disappeared.    
  
"Fuck," Sam grumbled, yanking off his boxers and putting on another fresh pair.  He slid into a pair of jeans and pulled a plaid button-down on over his tee before crashing down onto his bed.   
  
He wasn't lying when he said that Gabe drove him crazy.  It was just the kind of crazy in which he didn't know if he wanted to fight him or fuck him senseless. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was in a piss-poor mood.  He fell asleep listening to his headphones at high volume  _yet again_ , trying to drown out the sounds of his damn brother having sex. What was up with Dean anyway?  He'd brought plenty of girls home before and he was never this fucking loud, but since he'd been hooking up with Cas, Sam could hear him two rooms away. The worst part was that while his brain was yelling 'eww', his dick decided that sex noises were a turn-on, regardless of whose they were.  It probably didn't help that Sam had been in a bit of a dry spell for a year or so and he was so sexually frustrated he could explode.  The whole thing was just infuriating.  
  
On the bright side, it had been almost a week since Gabriel had shown up unexpectedly, and frankly Sam was thankful for the break. Having Gabe around was just too damn confusing.  Sam was a logical guy, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how Gabe managed to piss him off yet leave him wanting more.  
  
He wandered downstairs in his sleep clothes to make a pot of coffee.  He had a feeling he was going to need a lot of it today.   He glanced around the kitchen, and was thankful when he saw that Dean and Cas weren't up yet.  Yawning, he robotically started filing the pot with water and dumped it into the tank, then opened the coffee and fumbled for the scoop.    
  
"What the fuck?"  he grumbled as his fingers touched little white granules.   _Sugar_.  Okay, this was just cruel.  He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, then dug in the cupboard for the sugar jar.  Whatever was in this jar was way too powdery to be sugar, and it sure as hell wasn't coffee.  _Flour?_   Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the flour canister.  He gritted his teeth and opened the lid.  Sugar again?  He licked his finger and stuck it in the jar.   _Salt_. "Dammit!"  He shoved all of the containers back on the counter angrily and flopped down into one of the dining chairs, cradling his forehead in his hands.  He had bit his tongue hard to refrain from yelling at Gabe, but he didn't think he could handle his company today.    
  
Just then, Dean came strolling into the kitchen.  "No coffee today, Sam?" he asked.   
  
"Don't ask," Sam grumbled.    
  
"Woah, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's  _wrong_  with me?  I didn't sleep all night.   _Again_.  Think you could keep the screaming orgasms to a minimum tonight?" he asked snarkily.  
  
Dean cringed as his face turned scarlet.  "Sorry, Sammy," he said softly. "I uh... I can't seem to control it.  But I'll try," he said, embarrassed.    
  
Sam shook his head in annoyance.  "I need coffee.  Someone switched all the containers.  I can't find it."  
  
Dean glanced at the mess on the counter.  "Let me guess. Gabriel?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure.  It's always Gabe..."   _Shit_.  He didn't mean to say his name out loud.  He looked around suspiciously, but thankfully no one appeared.    
  
Dean gave him a half-smile.  "Sorry you're having a shit morning.  I'm gonna go get you a coffee, okay?  Just go relax on the couch or something.  I'll be back in ten, fifteen minutes."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked.    
  
"Yeah.  I'll be right back.  Go relax, Sammy."  
  
"Thank you," Sam sighed gratefully. "Sorry I snapped at you, Dean."  
  
"S'okay.  I would have too," he shrugged before heading out to the Impala.  "Cas is still sleepin', by the way, so don't let him scare you."  
  
  
Sam took Dean's advice and went to lie down in the living room.  He sunk into the sofa, took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.    
  
"Where did Dean go?" a voice suddenly asked.    
  
Sam's eyes flew open as he nearly jumped off the couch.  "Oh!  Shit.  Sorry, Cas.  I though you were... Ga... your brother.  He just went to grab some coffee.  He'll be back in a few."  
  
Cas nodded.  "You okay?  You look exhausted."  
  
"Yeah.  No offense, but I haven't been sleeping too well with your screaming sex sessions, buddy."  
  
"Oh," Cas reddened.  "He is quite loud, isn't he?   I'm sorry, Sam.  I'll try not to sexually pleasure your brother quite so much."  
  
Sam snorted.  "I think Dean would kill me if you did that.  I don't even want to know what the hell you do to him, but I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed if you stopped."   
  
"I... I'm sorry.  It's my Grace.  It envelops him as we... Um.  Copulate.  Apparently the sensation is quite overwhelming and pleasurable.  I assure you, he has no control over the noises coming from him."    
  
Sam shot him a confused glance. "Is that a normal angel-thing?"  Great.   Dean was having freaky, mind-blowing, angel-sex. There was something _else_ he didn't need to hear this week.    __  
  
"Yes," Cas said matter-of-factly.  "I'm sorry though, Sam.  Perhaps I can put up some soundproof warding in Dean's bedroom.  Something to keep the sound from reaching you."    
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"I think so," he said thoughtfully.  "I'll work on it tonight."  
  
"Cas, I could freakin' hug you right now," Sam sighed.   
  
Just then the bunker door opened and Dean walked in with a tray of coffees and a bag of breakfast sandwiches.  He strolled into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, passing out the coffees and food.   
  
"Cas: egg and cheese biscuit,"  he paused to give Cas a quick peck on the cheek.  "Me: sausage, egg and cheese bagel, Sammy: veggie and egg white omelette on an English muffin."     
  
Sam sighed happily as he sipped his coffee.  "Thanks, Dean.  Hey, Cas might have a solution to the  _noise_  problem," he winked.    
  
Dean flushed.  "Good.  Tell me about it in the car later," he said to Cas.   
  
"Car?  Where are you going today?"  Sam asked.   
  
"Uh..." Dean stuttered.  "The Botanical Gardens?"    
  
Sam burst out laughing.  "Riiiight.  Oh."  He paused.  "You're serious.  Sorry," he said quickly.   
  
Dean looked down and said softly, "Cas likes to watch the bees."  
  
Sam glanced over at Cas, who was blushing furiously.  "I thought you two would outgrow the honeymoon phase eventually," Sam said, "but you're both just a big ball of fluff."  
  
"Shut up, Sam," Dean huffed.   
  
"I'm not making fun of you, really.  It's sweet.  If you had told me six months ago that either of you had a sentimental side, I'd have called you crazy."  
  
Cas smiled softly and picked at his sandwich, as Dean struggled to change the subject.    
  
"So no sign of you-know-who then?"   
  
Sam shook his head.  "Not yet.  I'm sure he'll show up to gloat over his handiwork though," he sighed.   
  
"Well, call us if you need backup or anything, huh?  Cas can be here in a second."  
  
Sam laughed.  "Thanks.  I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, Cas.  I guess we should head out."   Cas nodded and grabbed his jacket.  "Call if you need anything, Sammy," Dean repeated as the door swung closed.   
  
Sam locked the door and headed back into the living room to finish his coffee.  He took a big sip then sprawled out on the couch, finally feeling calmer.  Maybe he could get an hour or two of sleep now that the house was quiet.   
  
"Hey kiddo!  Finally!  I thought they'd never leave!"  


	3. Chapter 3

"Nooooo," Sam grumbled.  "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't send out the welcome wagon on my account," Gabriel huffed.  "I'm just visiting!  Heard you were home alone, thought you might like some company. Got room for one more on that couch?" he teased.

Sam quickly struggled to sit up, just in case Gabe actually decided to plop down on top of him.

"Aw, you're no fun," Gabe pouted.

"Well forgive me if I'm a little annoyed," Sam rolled his eyes.  "You've messed with my hair and you've messed with my coffee.  I'm a pretty laid back guy, but those are two things you shouldn't mess with."

"Aw, Sammykins.  You're so cute when you're pissy."  He snapped his fingers.  "There.  All fixed. Your coffee awaits."  He settled down on the couch next to Sam, who rolled his eyes and huffed.  "Alright, I'm sorry," he said, reaching over to ruffle his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Woah, hey," Sam said, pulling away.  "What are you doing?"

"Just touching that hair you're so obsessive about," Gabe said nonchalantly. "You a little jumpy today or something?"

"No, I just... " Sam sighed.  "Personal space, Gabe!"

"Oh.  Am I sitting too close to you?  I could get closer," he teased, inching over on the couch until their thighs touched.  "How's this?" Gabe asked as he shoved his head into the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam froze in place and gasped as he felt Gabriel's warm breath against his skin. .

"Woah!  You like that, huh?"  Gabe teased, nuzzling against his earlobe as Sam's eyes closed.  "Keep panting like that and I'll start thinking you want me or something."

"Gabe," Sam managed, except his voice came out in an embarrassing squeak.  "What do you want from me?"

"I'm more interested in what  _you_  want from  _me_ ," he whispered in Sam's ear. "What did you dream about last night, Sam?"   He started nibbling tiny kisses up the side of his neck.  Sam was squirming, torn between pushing him away and yanking Gabe down on top of him.  That whole 'sexually frustrated' thing was really working against him.

"F...fucks sake, Gabe.  You'd better not be invading my dreams too." Sam panted.

"M'not  _invading_  them, per se.  I just hear them.  I can't turn it off," Gabe said, slowly pulling away. "You have some dirty, dirty dreams about me, kiddo."

"Shut up, Gabe," Sam mumbled, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"What's wrong, Sammy?  You're either terrified or out-of-your-mind horny. You're not  _scared_  of me, are you?" Gabe asked suddenly.

Sam squirmed in his seat.  "Not scared.  But you come on pretty strong, you know.  It's a little intimidating."

"Mmm, can't help that," Gabe smiled.  "That's just me.  I see something I want and I go after it."  He gently tugged at Sam's earlobe with his teeth.  "What about you?  What do  _you_  do when you want something?"

"I... I don't know..." Sam stuttered.

"Talk to me.  What is it you want right now?"  Gabriel asked, casually sniffing the air.

"I... I want this conversation to not be so uncomfortable?"

Gabe burst out laughing.  "Relax, Sam!" he said, shaking his head.  "We're just talking here!"

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, and Gabe suddenly noticed that he was trembling.

"Shit," Gabe softened.  "You're really wound up, aren't you kiddo?" he said gently. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air again.

"I... I'm fine," Sam stuttered.  
  
"No, you're not.  I'm sorry."  He reached over and stroked Sam's hair, and this time Sam didn't pull away.  "I think I went a little too far this time."  
  
Sam took another shaky deep breath.    
  
"If you'd like me to take care of that, I will," he motioned to the tent in Sam's shorts.  "Otherwise, I'll leave you be."  
  
Sam cringed slightly.  Was Gabe really asking him to choose here?  He was not about to admit that he wanted him to stick around and finish what he started.    
  
"I.... I'll be fine," Sam managed.   
  
Gabe nodded.  "I know I hassle you a lot because of your little crush on me, but honestly, Sammy, I'm flattered.  If you change your mind, you know how to find me."  And with that, he disappeared, leaving a very confused Sam alone to jerk off angrily in the bathroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed with no visits from Gabriel, but suddenly Sam started finding little pranks again: toothpaste in his Oreos, his laptop wrapped in layer upon layer of plastic wrap, googly eyes on all of his hair products  (okay, that one was kind of funny).  To be fair, he had to admit Gabe was taking it easy on him.  They were all just childish pranks rather than the distorted reality shit he usually pulled.

Sam awoke late that afternoon. He and Dean had come home late after a salt n' burn run, and he was exhausted from grave-digging.  To make matters worse, they had another job lined up for this afternoon.  On the bright side, he'd slept most of the night; Cas finally must have figured out that soundproofing-thing.  Now if only he could stop dreaming about a certain archangel kissing up the side of his neck...

He dragged himself out of bed as his muscles whined, intent on using up whatever hot water was left in the shower to soothe them.  He climbed into the shower and turned the temperature up as high as he could stand it.  As the hot water pounded on his aching shoulders, he rolled his head from side to side, reveling in the heat and the steam.

He stepped out and towel-dried his hair, then wrapped the towel around his waist as he examined his face in the mirror.  Dammit, he really needed a shave. He sighed and began to lather up, but there was something off about his shaving cream.  It wasn't thick and it was practically melting off his face.  Sam picked up the can and pumped a bit more into his palm, then sniffed at it.  It didn't smell like his shaving cream either. He brought it to his mouth and tentatively poked at it with his tongue.   _Whipped cream._

"Are you freakin' kidding me, Gabe?"  Sam grumbled.   _Shit!_ Sam looked around, checked behind the shower curtain, even popped his head out the door, but thankfully he was alone. He sighed and wet a washcloth and started dabbing at his face.

"Need some help with that?"

Sam jumped as a figure suddenly appeared in the mirror behind him.  He spun around quickly and was face-to-face with Gabriel.  Well, shoulder to face anyway, since he towered over the angel. Gabriel took the washcloth from his hand as Sam took a step back.

"Not a fan of whipped cream, Sammy?" Gabe asked, picking up the can and spraying some into his mouth.

"To shave with?  No," he said firmly.

Gabe chuckled.  "C'mon, I'll clean you up," He grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him closer.

"I can manage," Sam pouted but he didn't pull away as Gabriel wiped at the side of his face. Just the touch of Gabe's fingers accidentally brushing against his skin gave him tingles.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_   Sam wondered.

"Kind of a shame to waste whipped cream, don't you think?" Gabe asked casually.

"Well stop putting it in my damn shaving cream container then," Sam grumbled.

Gabe grinned then leaned in and licked a stripe of whipped cream off of his neck, watching Sam's expression in the mirror as he did.  Sam's eyes rolled back briefly and his jaw went slack as he let out a sharp exhale, but he didn't push him away.  So Gabriel did it again as he whimpered.

"W... what are you doing?"

"Just cleaning you up," Gabe said, wiping the rest of his neck with the washcloth. He looked up at Sam with wide innocent eyes.

"Uh huh," Sam rolled his eyes.  "You missed a spot."  He regretted the poor choice of words as soon as he said it.

Gabriel practically purred as he licked another smear of whipped cream from the base of Sam's neck, sucking gently this time.

"Ohhh Gabe," Sam mumbled.

Gabriel flashed a salacious grin as if in victory.  "What's wrong, Sam?" he said softly.

"You can't keep doing this to me," Sam groaned.

"What, this?"  He leaned in and softly nibbled at Sam's collarbone and Sam let out an embarrassingly undignified moan.   Gabe grinned again and nibbled at the other side as he let his hands slide up Sam's stomach.  His fingers grazed over a stiff nipple and Sam's breath hissed through his teeth.

"You ready to stop playing games now, kiddo?" he said in a husky voice.

"I... uh... I..." Sam fumbled.    
  
Gabriel let his hands slide around Sam's back, pulling him in close before he kissed and mouthed at his throat. "C'mon, Sammy..."    
  
Sam's breathing was so harsh and ragged he could barely speak. "Oh god.  Gabe, I..." he moaned, awkwardly fumbling with his hands and finally winding a few fingers in Gabriel's hair.  
  
"Sam?"  a voice suddenly yelled. Sam jumped and tried to pull away but Gabe gripped him tighter.  "You gonna be in there all day or what?" Dean called through the door.   
  
"Be right out," Sam squeaked. He shot Gabe a panicked look and Gabriel sighed, finally letting go of him.   
  
"So close," Gabe lamented. "Guess I'd better disappear, huh?"  
  
Sam nodded, still in too much shock to speak.   
  
"If you want to finish, call me when you get home tonight," Gabe whispered, giving him a soft kiss just above his heart before he disappeared.  


	5. Chapter 5

It was two o'clock in the morning and all Sam wanted to do was sleep, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to.  He and Dean had killed a wraith that evening, but not before Sam had been attacked by it and started hallucinating.  Dean had spent the last two hours fussing over him on the drive home as his increased brain chemicals continued to make him see things. The hallucinogenic effects had mostly worn off by the time they set foot in the bunker, but he felt completely drained and wide awake at the same time.

"C'mon, Sam.  I'll help you up to bed," Dean said.

"I'm fine, Dean. I can manage."

"No you're not.  In fact, you can sleep but I think I should keep an eye on you for a bit."

"Dean," Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Not giving you the option, Sammy. C'mon."

Sam rolled his eyes and let Dean lead him to his bedroom, and Sam was glad he did - after the first three stairs, he had to admit he was still a little woozy. They made it up the stairs and stumbled to Sam's room, where Dean opened the door and nearly jumped backwards when he caught sight of a figure sitting on Sam's bed.

"Gabriel?" Dean exclaimed.

Gabriel looked up from the magazine he was casually paging through.  "Oh.  Hey Deano.  Woah, what's going on with Sam?"

"He'll be alright.  Wraith got him.  He's just doped up on brain chemicals," Dean said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I didn't expect you to be here either," Gabriel said.  "You okay, kiddo?"

Sam nodded as Gabriel got off the bed and made room for him to lie down.

Dean maneuvered Sam into bed and fluffed his pillows.

"So you didn't answer my question," Dean said again, glaring at Gabe.  "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see my buddy Sam, is that alright?" Gabe complained.

"At two in the morning?"

"I've been waiting a while," he said casually.

"Well I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on Sam.  He needs sleep, so you should probably go."

Gabe nodded, "Dean, you look as exhausted as he does.  Go rest.  I don't have to sleep, so I'll keep an eye on him."

Dean snorted.  "Yeah, I'll bet.  Look he doesn't need to be hassled right now."

"I'm not gonna hassle him, Dean.  I'm not gonna do anything.  He's injured. I'm going to let him rest.  That's it," Gabe promised.

Dean  looked at Sam and Sam shrugged. "He's right, Dean.  Go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe, "If you bug him even once tonight, I will kick your feathery ass."

"Yes dear," Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"Call if you need me, Sam," Dean nodded as he closed the door.

Gabriel immediately sat down on the bed next to Sam.  "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.  What happened?"

"I'm fine, really," Sam insisted.  "Stupid wraith.  I'm much better than I was. Just slightly hallucinating now," he shrugged.

"How so?"  Gabe asked, as he pushed Sam's hair out of his face.

"Like... your hand looks really, really huge right now," Sam laughed.

Gabe snorted.  "Damn. I should take off my pants right now.  Take advantage of this altered state!"

Sam burst out laughing.  "So what are you doing here anyway?" he asked curiously as he tried to stifle a yawn

"Well I was hoping you'd call me tonight.  Like I said before I left earlier.  And when you didn't, I figured you either didn't want me here or something was wrong.  Maybe both.  Just came to see which it was.  You know, if you guys get in shit like this, you can call me."

"Thanks.  It just happened so fast.  If things get really bad, usually Dean'll call Cas."

Gabe nodded.  "Hey, you're kinda mellowed out tonight, all things considered."

"To be fair, this is probably the first time you haven't been actively _trying_ to make me uncomfortable," Sam laughed.

"Yeah," he sighed dramatically.  "Alas, I promised your brother I would leave you alone tonight.  I'm on keep-an-eye-on-Sammy duty."

"I'm fine, really," Sam said.  "Just physically exhausted.  Everything aches.  I'd like to sleep but I don't think my brain will let me yet."  
  
Gabe nodded.  "Well, just try to rest then. Actually, lie on your stomach for a minute."  
  
"What?  Why?" Sam asked, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
Gabe sighed.  "Just trust me.  I'm not going to molest you or anything, geez!  I'm not even going to touch you."  
  
Sam squinted at him skeptically, but rolled over onto his stomach.   
  
Gabriel waved his hand over Sam's right shoulder, hovering a few inches away as a bright yellowy light nearly blinded him.  Sam closed his eyes.  Suddenly, there was a comfortable, warm sensation rushing through his shoulder.  Gabriel continued, moving his hand slowly over Sam's other shoulder, then his back.    
  
"Wha...what  _is_  that?" Sam asked in a blissed-out voice. The warmth felt like it was surging and swirling throughout him, making him feel relaxed and comfortable all over.  Gabe let his hands glide all the way down his legs to the tip of his toes, then doubled back to do his arms, neck, and head.  All at once it was kind of overwhelming.  His whole body felt like it was vibrating as the warmth pulsated through him.  And then suddenly, it stopped, leaving Sam slightly breathless and panting against his pillow.    
  
"Just a little low-dosage healing," Gabe said matter-of-factly.  "Thought you'd appreciate the full effect today.  Slower, but it feels better.  Nice, eh?"  
  
Sam rolled over on to his back again, stretching his arms and legs, then his neck.  "Wow.  That felt amazing."  
  
"No more aches?  How's your head?"    
  
"I... I think it's good," Sam said tentatively.   
  
"Good," Gabe nodded. "Get some sleep, kiddo."  
  
"I  _am_  tired... what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I told your brother I'd watch over you tonight, so I guess I'll just do a little reading," Gabe said, snapping a book into existence.    
  
Sam nodded.  "I know angels don't  _have_  to sleep. But Cas does sometimes... Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes. Just to pass the time.  Or if I need to heal."  
  
"You should sleep," Sam said, biting his bottom lip nervously. "I mean, if you're bored."  
  
"Okay.  I'll just grab a blanket and sleep if I get bored."  
  
Sam sighed.  "I meant... I meant you can lie down here."  He patted the bed next to him and Gabriel raised an eyebrow curiously.  "I mean... I mean, I'm going to sleep but I'll share the bed," he said, suddenly red-faced.   
  
Gabriel bit back a grin.  "Alright, Sammy," he said softly.  "Get under the blanket."    
  
Sam pulled back the blanket and slid under it as Gabriel turned out the light.  Sam's pulse raced as he felt the bed squeak and Gabriel crawled in next to him.   
  
"Night kiddo.  Glad you're feeling better," Gabe said softly.   
  
"Thanks, Gabe." He rolled over onto his side to face him as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.   
  
After a few seconds of Sam staring at him, Gabriel finally couldn't take it.  "What?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing... You're not so bad when you're not tormenting me, you know," Sam laughed softly.   
  
Gabe rolled his eyes and smiled.  "Get some rest, Sam."    
  
Sam grabbed Gabe's arm and placed it on his waist, then inched in so they were practically nose-to-nose.  
  
"Night, Gabe," he whispered.  


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke early to a light snoring sound behind him and a warm body pressed against his back. His eyes fluttered open and he panicked for a second until he remembered what was going on.   Gabriel was snuggled in close with his arm wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, which felt comfortable yet strange. Not only because it was  _Gabriel_ , but because no one had ever attempted to spoon him before since he towered over all of his previous partners.  Gabe was no exception, and though it was a little awkward, Sam decided it felt nice to be on the other end for a change.  He felt safe and protected for the first time in his adult life.

Sam yawned and stretched and Gabriel pulled him in tighter.

"Morning," Gabriel mumbled sleepily.

Sam looked over his shoulder at him and smiled shyly.  "Hey."

"How are you feeling?  Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah.  I slept fine.  I feel great, actually."

"Good."  Gabriel planted a light kiss on his shoulder. "It's still early though.  You should go back to sleep."

Sam nodded and snuggled back into him, pulling the blanket up to his chin as Gabriel caressed his hip.  The clock on his nightstand was only reading 7:43, so he had a good hour before Dean would get out of bed to likely check on him.  He lay there listening to Gabriel's breathing, amused by the contented little squeak he made every so often.

"Gabe?" he suddenly asked, rolling over onto his back.

"Hmmm?" he asked,  laying his head on Sam's shoulder and settling in under his arm.

"Why..."  Sam paused, trying to figure out how to say this tactfully.  "Why don't I ever see this side of you?"

"Well for one, you don't usually let me get this far," he chuckled softly.

Sam smiled.  "No.  I mean you're always... I don't know... in-your-face and full of bravado.  It's a little intimidating.  This," he said, squeezing him tighter to his body, "This is nice."

"I don't know.  That's just me I guess.  Being a smartass is what I do."

"What about this?  Is this 'you'?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"Well, you'd have gotten in my pants way sooner if you had let this side out once in a while," Sam teased.

Gabe laughed. "Oh reeeally?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And how am I supposed to know you like my boring side when you constantly dream about me being all take-charge and commanding, huh?" Gabriel said, lifting his head to look at him.

Sam tried to hide the sloppy grin on his face as he turned his head, embarrassed.  He could feel a warm flush creeping up his neck and all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"Or maybe," Gabe continued, "Maybe you just like the take-charge thing in  _bed_ , is that it, kiddo?"  He slid his hand over Sam's stomach and up the side of his neck, forcing Sam to look at him.

Sam squirmed a little.  "Maybe," he said nervously.

"And on top of that, you like it rough," Gabriel purred, pulling himself up on top of Sam and straddling him.  "Oh Sammy, the things I would do to you if you just let me.:." he teased, leaning down to nuzzle at Sam's cheek.

"Like what?" Sam asked in as innocent a voice as he could manage. He couldn't hide the little smile playing at his lips though.

"I could tell you, but I'd rather give you a demonstration," Gabe said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Sam smirked.  "I think you'd better fuckin' kiss me first."

"Yes, sir," Gabriel growled.  There was nothing subtle about the way Gabe kissed.  He kissed the same way he played - hard and dirty. Sam moaned loudly as it caught him off-guard, which just made Gabriel go at him harder. Sam felt like he was being savored and devoured all at once. Gabriel gave a grunt of protest as Sam suddenly pulled back.

"Gabe," Sam panted.  "Human.  Need to breathe," he laughed faintly.

"Shit, sorry," Gabe grimaced.

"Don't be," Sam whispered, grabbing Gabriel's face in his hands and surging forward for round two. Their mouths moved in perfect sync,  lips and tongues clashing and caressing as if they couldn't get enough of each other.  Sam hummed in approval as Gabriel fisted a hand in his hair and tugged gently, maneuvering his head back so that he could kiss and suck little red marks into the base of his throat.

Sam let out a little gasp as Gabe's hips brushed against his, the hard length rubbing against his own.  He silently cursed the fact that they had both fallen asleep fully clothed last night.  
  
Gabriel's golden eyes met Sam's in an intense gaze.  "Want you, Sammy," he whispered. "Want to be inside you."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. Don't yell at me for stopping here. I promise, you'll get your smut fix in the next chapter. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Sam moaned softly. "Gabe, I've never..." he panted, "been on that end."

"Think it's time then, don't you?" Gabe groaned, increasing the friction between them.

"I uh.  Don't know," Sam moaned again.

"Mmmph.  Sammy, you wanna be dominated. Let me take you completely," Gabe said softly, unbuttoning Sam's pants. When Sam didn't protest, he slid his hand inside his boxers and began stroking gently.  "Just like in your dreams kiddo," he grinned slyly.  "Face down, ass up, with me fucking you hard into the mattress until you cry of over-stimulation from coming so much..."

Sam whimpered loudly.  _Fuck_.  That's not something he ever would have admitted to. Sam wondered if he'd seen all the other kinky things he'd dreamed about too. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!  Just... fuck me already!" Sam sighed, frustrated.

"Okay, okay," Gabriel laughed.  He snapped his fingers and they were suddenly both naked, and Sam gasped at the sudden sensation of cool air against his skin.

Gabe was tempted to take his time and make Sam slowly come apart, but that clearly wasn't what his human needed right now.  Sure, he'd ease him into it, but after that, all bets were off.  If Sam wanted to be dominated, Gabriel was sure as hell not going to disappoint him.

Gabe attacked him with another searing kiss before flipping him onto his stomach. "Ass up for me," he commanded. Sam was already whimpering excitedly.  He rose on all fours and Gabriel immediately spread his cheeks apart and began licking and sucking at his hole. The sudden stimulation was almost too much, and Sam fell forward into his pillow, as Gabriel yanked him in closer to his face, tentatively pressing his tongue inside.

"Fuck, Gabe!" Sam yelped.  Well this was something he had never even considered, but damn if it didn't feel amazing.

"Oh I'll get to that, kiddo," Gabe murmured as he pulled back.  "So here's the deal.  I could make this nice and easy for you.  Use a little angel mojo, get you all wet and loosened up for me... but I don't think I will."

Sam moaned.  "Um.  Okay?"

"I want you to feel every bit of this, Sammy. Even the uncomfortable parts.  So we're gonna do it the old-fashioned way."  Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand.  He slicked up his fingers and without hesitation, he quickly inserted one inside him.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned.  "Don't give a guy a warning or anything!"

"S'like pulling a Band-Aid, Sammy. Do it quick and get it over with," Gabe said.

"Hurts a little more than a Band-Aid," Sam whimpered. "Don't forget I'm human, you ass."

Gabe smirked.  "You're all sassy when I'm violating you.  I like it."  Gabriel worked his finger around as Sam grumbled uncomfortably and turned his head to shoot him a patented Sam Winchester bitchface.  "Aw, it'll get better, I promise," Gabe said.  "Here, how's this?"  He pressed and rubbed firmly at his prostate for a few minutes until Sam was moaning and thrusting back desperately against his hand.  
  
"Gabe," Sam gasped.  "Better.  Too much.  Gonna come."  
  
"Unh uh." Gabriel stopped  and pulled his hand back immediately.   "You're not gonna come until I fuck this gorgeous little ass of yours, kiddo."  
  
Sam whimpered loudly and collapsed on the bed.  Gabriel watched him in amusement for a minute while he rutted frantically against the mattress, thinking this may be the most adorable sight he'd ever seen.  For the rest of his days he didn't think he'd ever be able to shake the image of a naked Sam Winchester, begging and writhing on the bed, flushed face and sweaty hair matted to his forehead. It was almost too much to bear.   
  
"Up," Gabe commanded, pulling his hips back up as Sam whined.    
  
"Then fucking do something!" Sam grumbled.   
  
Gabe laughed.  "It's only been a few minutes and you're begging already?  I guess that's enough warm-up, huh?"  He picked up the lube and drizzled some into his hand, and slicked himself up.  "You know, on second thought..." Gabriel quickly slid his finger back between Sam's cheeks and ran a finger around his hole.  Sam immediately noticed a warm tingling sensation.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Decided I'd better mojo you anyway.  That was not nearly enough warm-up, kiddo," Gabe said softly. "You ready?"  
  
"Yesss," Sam whined. "Just do it."  
  
Gabe grinned and slowly pushed his way inside as Sam let loose an embarrassingly undignified moan. "Fuuuck.  Gabe.  Oh god. Fuck!"  Sam continued his string of expletives as Gabe laughed and began slowly thrusting inside him.    
  
"What the fuck, Gabe?" Sam asked as he finally stopped yelling.  "Oh my god, what's happening?"    
  
"What do you mean, Sammy?"  Gabe asked softly.   
  
"Whole body... tingling.  Vibrating. Warm.  Really, really sensitive.  Feel like I'm floating?" Sam panted.  "I don't know."  
  
"Oh!" Gabriel exclaimed as he positioned a sharp thrust at Sam's prostate, making him scream. "Forgot to tell you.  Welcome to angel-sex, sweetheart.  That's my Grace you're feeling."  He gave another well-aimed thrust and Sam screamed again.   
  
"Is... is it in me?" Sam asked, panting.   
  
"Mmmhmm. In you, around you... "    
  
Gabriel suddenly jumped as there was a loud knock at the door. "Sammy!  You okay?"  
  
"Fuck," Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes.    
  
"F...fine, Dean."  
  
"You sure?  We heard screaming," Dean said.   
  
"M'fine. Please go... Fuck, Gabe!" Sam yelled as Gabriel smirked and thrusted again.   
  
There was a short awkward silence and then suddenly -  "Gabriel, you son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled as he retreated to the kitchen.   
  
It took Gabriel a few minutes to stop laughing, all the while still thrusting slowly into Sam as Sam moaned and writhed on the bed.   
  
"Gabe," Sam squeaked. "I'm gonna... I..."  
  
"Oh, you're not gonna do anything, sweetheart.  We haven't even begun yet!  Shall we get serious now?" Gabe asked.  He shoved Sam's head down onto the pillow and grabbed onto his hips, slamming them closer each time he thrusted. Sometimes Sam forgot that Gabriel was an angel, but there was no denying it at that very moment.  Gabe may have been much smaller in stature than Sam, but he was supernaturally strong and fast, and he used it to his advantage to manhandle the hunter as he pleased.    
  
Sam barely recognized the noises coming from him as human, nevertheless his own. His throat was already raw and sore from  _fucking screaming_ as Gabe brutally pounded into him.    
  
"Gabe," Sam squeaked again, this time in a broken, wrecked voice that shot right through Gabriel's very soul. Sam's hands were fisted so tightly in the sheets they had torn and his eyes were wide and pleading, and Gabe couldn't help but scoop him up in his arms.    
  
"Alright, Sammy," Gabe said soothingly, slowing incrementally. He knotted a hand into Sam's hair and in one smooth movement, he pulled him back up onto his knees and onto his lap where he continued slower, shallower thrusts.  He wrapped his arms around him and took the opportunity to caress his back tenderly, before kissing and sucking a few red welts into it.    
  
Sam was floating, feeling lightheaded and warm and tingly all over and when he felt the impending orgasm coming, he didn't think he could take any more pleasure if his life depended on it.  He didn't have much choice, as Gabriel reached around and began stroking him firmly, aligning each stroke with his thrusting. Sam almost screamed again but his voice was so ragged it just came out as a squeaky groan and he began sobbing as his climax finally took him over the edge.   
  
"There ya go," Gabe whispered quietly.  "You're okay, kiddo."   Sam collapsed forward onto his hands again and Gabe thrusted quickly a few more times, frantically babbling before he succumbed to his own orgasm.  "So damn beautiful, Sammy.  Do you have an idea how perfect you are?  Everything about you, Sam..." Gabriel was chanting as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach.     
  
Sam's legs finally gave out and he crashed down on the bed, and Gabe rolled him over before flopping down on top of him and hungrily locking their mouths together.  
  
"Oh Sam, that was so perfect," Gabe whispered between kisses.   
  
"Gabe," Sam moaned in return  
  
Gabe finally pulled back to let Sam catch his breath, staring at him with those bright golden eyes.  "You okay?" he finally asked, wiping a trail of tears from Sam's left cheek.   
  
Sam nodded breathlessly, tears still sliding down his face. "Just feel a little silly.  Never cried during sex before," he laughed weakly.  "Was pretty intense to begin with, but that Grace-thing... fuck."  
  
Gabe smiled and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Please say we can do that again," he teased.   
  
"Oh we can do that.  We can do that a lot," Sam laughed.  
  
"Good," Gabe said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.    
  
"I know you don't need to sleep but I'm kind of exhausted," Sam yawned.  "Will you stay here while I snooze a bit?"  
  
"Of course, kiddo.  I could sleep too.  My Grace needs to recover," he said, nuzzling Sam's chest.   
  
"Does it drain you?  Like, is it harmful?" Sam asked, confused.   
  
"Nah.  Just takes an hour or two to recharge.  Worth it," Gabe grinned.  "When we uh, do that, you feel my Grace, but I can feel your  _soul_ ," he said softly.  "Your soul is so beautiful, Sammy. Despite all the shit you've been through, all the shit that's been done to you, it shines so brightly," he mused, lightly stroking his fingers down Sam's arm.   
  
Sam had finally stopped the tears, and now his eyes were watering again. He took a deep breath and buried his nose in Gabriel's hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head.    
  
"Your hair smells like cotton candy," Sam suddenly blurted.  "How much sugar do you  _eat_  anyway?"  For some reason, this fact absolutely tickled him and he began laughing hysterically.  
  
Gabe smiled and rolled his eyes teasingly at him. "Let's just say you'll be pleasantly surprised if you go down on me."  
  
Sam clapped a hand to his forehead as he chuckled.  "Fuck, Gabe.  You're gonna be the death of me, I can tell."  
  
"Let's get some rest, kiddo." Gabe smiled softly. "We're gonna have to face your brother soon.  Might as well be well-rested," he teased.    
  
Sam snorted. "Looks like I owe him an apology for bitching about him being so loud..." he rasped in his now-ragged voice.  
  
Gabe rested two fingers against Sam's throat and the pain was suddenly gone.  He tapped a finger to the tip of Sam's nose playfully and they were suddenly clean, dry, and clothed.     
  
"You're awesome," Sam breathed, pulling Gabe in closer to his chest.   
  
"I have my moments," Gabe smiled.


End file.
